Velo
by Djenanny
Summary: Hermione ha desaparecido y Harry está devastado, pero una esperanza renacerá tras el velo. Pasa y lee si quieres saber más! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Todo aquello que logren reconocer pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo me divierto un rato.

Capitulo 1:

¿Dónde estás?

...

Una gran algarabía se escuchaba en el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un grupo numeroso de estudiantes festejaba su graduación, mientras la entonces directora Minerva McGonagall intentaba aplacar un poco los ánimos, al no conseguir lo deseado, habló por encima del barullo intensificando su voz con un hechizo.

-¡SILENCIO! – al observar como todos le prestaban atención prosiguió – Antes de comenzar el banquete de Graduación y por consiguiente el baile quisiera expresar mi más sincero orgullo por todos los que estamos aquí presentes y por los que ya nos dejaron – el alumnado comprendió que hacía referencia al antiguo director – Me siento profundamente complacida y sé que mis compañeros acá presentes lo están igual, de ver como los niños que hace siete, y ocho años en algunos casos, - dijo mirando significativamente a un grupo de leones, que inmediatamente entendió el comentario – entraron por esas puertas para iniciar su primer año, hoy finalizan el sétimo curso como hombres y mujeres, después de muchos obstáculos que la perseverancia les ayudó a superar, por eso …

¡BOOOOOM! Una explosión en puerta principal del castillo interrumpió el emotivo discurso que se estaba llevando a cabo, las caras de confusión, miedo, decisión y coraje eran vislumbradas en muchos de los estudiantes, algunos incluyendo a los profesores tomaron fuertemente sus varitas y se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a saber que había sido ese estruendo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente, todos voltearon a ver al hombre que se encontraba entre ellas, era Ojoloco Moody, caminó dos pasos, su ojo mágico daba vueltas como poseído.

-¡ESTA AQUÍ! – Bramó – ¡VOLDEMORT ESTA AQUÍ!

Muchos salieron corriendo, la desesperación y el terror de apoderó de todos, el auror salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor dejando estupefactos a muchos, los profesores salieron tras él y varios alumnos abandonaron el salón dispuestos a luchar, entre ellos, nuestro trío de oro, Ron, Harry y Hermione, que echaron a correr detrás de algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

A su paso pudieron ver a Tonks luchando contra dos mortífagos, entre los cuales estaba Peter Pettigrew, logró aturdir a uno y se quedó ensartada luchando contra Peter. Continuaron corriendo y lograron visualizar a Moody en un duelo contra Crabbe Señor y a Kingsley Shacklebolt con Crabbe hijo. Cerca de los linderos del bosque prohibido pudieron ver a Neville luchando con Goyle Padre.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando cuatro haces de luz pasaron casi rozándoles, provocándoles a buscar a los responsables. Y allí estaban, por un lado estaban los Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y por el otro estaba Theodore Nott, los tenían acorralados. Ron y Harry se enfrentaron a los Malfoy, mientras que Hermione le hizo frente al unigénito de los Nott.

Eran tres contra dos, hechizos y encantamientos volaban por doquier, mientras ellos se debatían por sus vidas Hermione hacia lo suyo con Theo, sin percatarse de una mirada oscura y gélida que la observaba detenidamente, analizando cada movimiento y sonriendo de manera macabra.

-¡EXPULSO! – Gritó Harry, mandando a la matriarca de los Malfoy hasta una de las murallas del castillo, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡NO! – Bramó un muy cabreado Lucius, alzando la varita listo para pronunciar una imperdonable contra el Niño que vivió.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO, LUCIUS MALFOY! – Se escuchó la gélida voz del Señor Oscuro en la mente de todos. Un silencio abrasador envolvió el ambiente, nadie se movió, las respiraciones cesaron, todos a la espera de que el Lord continuara – Potter – siseó – ¿Dejarás morir a tus amigos por huir? ¿Por qué no enfrentas tu destino? Entrégate y nadie saldrá lastimado, ven al gran comedor y terminemos con esto, tienes diez minutos o todo aquel que intente esconderte de mi pagará con su vida. ¡Sé un buen Gryffindor! – finalizó Voldemort con desprecio. La expectativa se sentía alrededor, todos aguardaban a la decisión del elegido. Sin decir palabra alguna miró a su mejor amigo quien asintió y se volvieron hacia los dos Malfoy restantes, pareció que se habían leído los pensamientos ya que con dos desmaius éstos quedaron fuera de combate. La batalla continuó a sus alrededores, personas de los dos bandos caían al suelo constantemente.

Buscaron a Hermione, mas no había rastro de ella, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Ginny y a Luna luchar contra un mortífago al que reconocieron como el padre de Theodore, el cual les estaba dando bastante pelea.

-¡Harry! ¡Ve!

-Pero… ¿Y Herms? – preguntó agitado el azabache.

-La buscaré, la encontraré y te iremos a ayudar – le contestó de igual forma el pelirrojo – además apuesto a que ella debe estarnos buscando, ya sabes cómo es – le intentó animar con una triste sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón, los veré pronto – finalizó Harry alejándose.

-¡Harry! – el aludido se volvió para ver a su amigo – ¡Cuídate!

-¡Tú también Ron!

Corrió en dirección al Gran Comedor intentando en vano ver a Hermione, pues parecía que la chica había desaparecido, esperaba se encontrara bien. Giró en la esquina y se adentró en el salón que muchas veces había visto, el aire se notaba pesado y el ambiente muy sombrío, había vidrios rotos y las mesas correspondientes a las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían desaparecido para dejar un espacio en el medio que según pensó Harry se debía al duelo del que estaba a punto de participar, uno muy diferente a los demás, uno en el cual su vida pendía de un hilo, y en el que no iba a tener ayuda de nadie, con estos positivos pensamientos se adentró en el Comedor a la espera de lo que para muchos era la batalla del siglo.

...0.0

-¡EXPULSO!

-¡PROTEGO! ¡REDUCTO!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡STUPEFY!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Se escuchaba decir a Hermione y a Theodore mientras mantenían una candente lucha, ambos los mejores estudiantes de sus respectivas casas, lanzaban maleficios al otro que con astucia esquivaban. La castaña era vigilada desde lejos por unos orbes ennegrecidos por el odio cuyo dueño se reía de forma maniaca imaginando lo que se avecinaba.

...0.0

Ron corría de un lado para otro buscando a Hermione, iba lo más rápido que podía por unos de los pasillos del castillo, y al doblar en una de las esquinas algo le dio en el pecho haciéndolo volar hasta chocar con una pared, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo, y se percató de dos hombres rubios que lo miraban con desprecio y suficiencia.

-Veo que ya se les pasó el aturdimiento – les dijo el varón menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa que más bien se vio como una mueca, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Y ahora pagarás por ello, traidor – le contestó Lucius Malfoy mientras su hijo se preparaba para maldecir al pelirrojo.

-¡CRUCCIO!

-¡PROTEGO! – Pero para desgracia de Ron el escudo no le sirvió, lo había conjurado muy tarde. El chico cayó al suelo retorciéndose y sollozando del dolor, pero no gritó, no les daría ese gusto. Draco retiró la maldición y comenzó a burlarse.

-Vamos comadreja, levántate – al no recibir respuesta alguna se enfureció más - ¡Que te levantes te he dicho! – Poco a poco el chico Weasley, se puso sobre sus pies, dándole la cara a ambos Malfoy, los cuales mostraban una sonrisa despectiva - ¡CRUCCIO! – sintió como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran, estaba a punto de morir lo sabía, solo lamentaba no poder haberle dicho a Hermione cuanto la amaba, ¡Hermione! No había cumplido su promesa, no la había encontrado, había fallado, de pronto el dolor se hizo insoportable y todo comenzó a volverse negro.

-¡ENNERVATE! – conjuró Lucius mientras veía como Ron despertaba, desorientado y fatigado.

-¡CRUC…

Unos gritos provenientes del Gran Comedor le helaron la sangre, su marca tenebrosa se calentó hasta quemarle para luego enfriarse y no dar signos de vida.

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESTUPIDO POTTER! ¡DRACO! ¡VAMONOS!

-Un momento padre – le contestó el unigénito Malfoy haciendo que su padre parara la huida. – tenemos algo pendiente – continuó mirando con asco a Ron que se encontraba en el suelo, intentando por todos los medios ponerse en pie.

-Cierto. ¡AVADA… Comenzó Lucius.

-¡No! Tengo una mejor idea padre – le interrumpió Draco mirando a su padre con una mueca desdeñosa. Su padre asintió dándole el consentimiento que buscaba.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Del cuerpo de Ron comenzó a brotar sangre de las muchas heridas que el maleficio le estaba provocando, con una visión borrosa, pudo distinguir como los Malfoy desaparecían tras una nube negra o eso le pareció a él, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

...0.0

Los gritos de alegría provenientes del Gran Comedor le dieron nuevas fuerzas para continuar luchando mientras Theodore iba cediendo hasta convertirse en humo negro y desaparecer.

-Harry… Ganamos… Debo – decía entrecortadamente mientras echaba a correr hacia el lugar del cual venía el bullicio.

Hermione corría sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía de cerca, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para defenderse.

-¡DESMAIUS! – Gritó una voz chillona e hilarante, para luego tomar a la desfallecida castaña y desaparecer.

...

Alumnos, profesores y aurores lloraban y festejaban la victoria, un chico de cabello rebelde y ojos esmeralda era el centro de atención.

-¡Harry! ¡Lo lograste! – decía un conmocionado Neville mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-No Neville, lo logramos - le contradijo el moreno – por cierto, ¿has visto a Ron o a Hermione? –cuestionó, al recibir una negativa por respuesta, se preocupó, y salió corriendo del Comedor seguido de Ginny, Luna, la Profesora McGonagall y algunos aurores que lo vieron salir y se inquietaron.

-¡RON! ¡HERMS! ¡RONALD! ¡HERMIONE! – Gritaba mientras corría a lo que le daban sus cansados pies, se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad. cuando lo vio cerca de un muro del castillo, desmayado, repleto de cortes y sangrando, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se le hizo un hoyo en el estomago.

-¡RON! ¡RONALD! – Pero él parecía no escucharle, su mente le decía que ya había pasado por esto, que él no iba a despertar, mas su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, su mejor amigo no, simplemente era descabellado, no era concebible.

Llegó hasta donde su amigo pelirrojo y se derrumbó abrazándolo, sin importarle que lo vieran llorar, sintió un roce en su brazo y la luz de la esperanza le calentó el alma, levantó el rostro del pecho de su mejor amigo y se enfrentó a la mirada azul de su casi hermano.

-Harry – comenzó el pelirrojo entre sollozos – ¡estás vivo!

-¡Shhh! No hables amigo, te llevaremos a San Mungo y dentro de poco volveremos a jugar quidditch – le contestó el azabache con una tierna sonrisa

-No, Harry es tarde, yo… yo necesitaba pedirte perdón…

-¡Shhh! – decía un angustiado Harry – no tengo que perdonarte nada amigo.

-Si… escúchame – le dijo al ver que su amigo intentaba interrumpirle – yo… yo no pude hallarla, Harry… No la encontré – continuó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo.

-La hallaremos, Ron, juntos… tu y yo… tranquilo.

-No… Harry… no hay tiempo… dile – decía entrecortadamente el pelirrojo mientras su amigo lloraba viéndolo agonizar en sus brazos – dile… que yo siempre… la amé… y que siempre… lo haré… Harry.

-Tu se lo dirás, Ronald, ya verás.

-Promételo… Harry… promete que se lo dirás

-Pero… está bien, lo prometo Ron – decía el morocho, mientras observaba como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su amigo.

-Te… quiero… Harry…

-No, no, Ron, ¡No! ¡NO! – Sollozaba sobre el cuerpo desangrado de su hermano.

Sintió como alguien le jalaba del brazo, intentando apartarlo del cuerpo inerte de su amigo pelirrojo, se aferró más a él, como si quisiera que él volviera y le dijera que había sido una broma, que siempre estaría con él y que nunca se iría.

-Harry - escuchó la voz quebrada de alguien detrás de él, se volvió y pudo ver a Luna, que con lágrimas en sus orbes celestes le indicaba que lo dejara, pudo observar detrás de ella a Ginny la cual se aferraba a Neville llorando desconsoladamente, mientras éste lo hacía en silencio, como la mayoría de los que estaban presentes, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y otros alumnos, volvió su mirada cargada de sentimientos hacia la rubia que lo invitaba a levantarse, tornó su verde mirar hacia el cuerpo sin vida del chico Weasley y le susurró: "Yo también te quiero amigo" antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Luna y aferrarse a ella para llorar la muerte de su mejor amigo, su hermano…

...0

Hermione despertó desorientada, pudo sentir el piso frio y húmedo bajo su cuerpo, olía a moho y estaba oscuro, le dolía el cuerpo, tenía la boca seca y una imperiosa migraña le palpitaba en la sien derecha. Se movió un poco intentando levantarse para ver donde rayos se encontraba. Se quedó helada, un escalofrío la recorrió completa al escuchar esa risa estrepitosa e hilarante, no podía ser verdad, no de nuevo. Escuchó a alguien acercarse poco a poco, como bailando con cada paso, disfrutando de la condición deprimente en la que se encontraba, sintió miedo, sabía lo que ocurriría, mas se quedó en silencio, esperando a que comenzara, sin embargo nunca llegó, en su lugar verificó su mayor temor.

-¡Al fin despiertas! –siseó la voz chillona - ¡Estúpida Sangre sucia!

...

Agradezco que hayas llegado hasta acá, me encantaría saber tu opinión y si te gustaría que continuara la historia… Entonces… ¿Un review? XD!


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**¡Viniste!**

**Disclaimer:**

Como sabrán no soy JK, sino no estaría acá, probablemente estaría en algún destino paradisiaco tomándome unas vacaciones; en fin todo aquello que reconozcan es de ella.

...

Harry podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, esperando a que Molly terminara el desayuno, todavía no entendía cómo es que ella estaba ahí, su hijo menor acaba de morir y ella estaba allí preocupándose por él, preocupándose por todos, él sabía que ella estaba tan o más devastada que él, sin embargo parecía tener más fortaleza, más ganas de seguir adelante. Molly era por mucho una de las personas más bondadosas que había conocido, la veía como una segunda madre, si bien no estuvo mucho con tiempo Lily, nadie podría en absoluto ocupar su lugar, la señora Weasley tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, pero no podría jamás llenar ese vacío que la pérdida de sus padres le había dejado. La madre de su ahora fallecido mejor amigo se había convertido en uno de los pilares de los cuales ahora se apoyaba para no derrumbarse ahí, en medio de la mesa del salón del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde una reunión de la Orden se llevaba a cabo. La guerra había finalizado hacia tres días, pero algunos mortífagos habían escapado y de su mejor amiga aun no se sabía nada, deseaba salir pitando de allí y encerrarse en su habitación para no escuchar más, no es que estuviera prestando mucha atención, pero la palabra muerte resonaba en las paredes cada cinco minutos, hablaban de las desafortunadas pérdidas de las familias Crabbe y Goyle, tanto señores como hijos y de Narcissa Malfoy, que ahora no podrían pagar en Askaban, comentaban con tristeza como alumnos habían perdido sus vidas luchando entre ellos, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan y por supuesto no podía olvidarse, Ronald, su hermano, definitivamente empezaba a desesperarse, iba a ofrecer la opción de convertirla en una palabra tabú, no la soportaba.

-¿Harry?

-¡Harry! – la voz de la señora Weasley le sacó de su ensimismamiento, levantó la vista y observó a su alrededor, Remus le miraba curioso, Tonks intentaba hacer sonreír a Ginny con un pico de pato por boca, pero lo más que lograba era una triste sonrisa, la silla de su padrino estaba vacía, hacia tres años que lo estaba, ojo loco luchaba con una tostada, mientras los demás comían tranquilamente ajenos a lo que sucedía.

-¿sí? – le contestó algo desanimado.

-No has probado bocado, cariño, debes comer algo – iba a protestar cuando una lechuza marrón con algunas vetas plateadas interrumpió la comida, planeó hasta detenerse frente a Tonks y ofrecerle la pata en la cual llevaba una nota.

-Es del ministerio – dijo algo ansiosa – interrogaran a Pettigrew.

-¿A-a Peter Pettigrew? – Preguntó Harry algo desconcertado - ¿le han atrapado?

-Yo le he atrapado – le respondió Nymphadora con orgullo – y ahora debo irme, lo siento Molly, el desayuno ha estado exquisito – alagó mientras la señora Weasley asentía sonrojada.

-¿Tonks? – preguntó con timidez el joven que vivió

-¿Sí?

-¿puedo ir contigo? – Tonks le miró con dulzura y asintió

-Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿no es así Remus? – comentó Ojoloco

-Así es – confirmó el licántropo

-Pues vamos entonces – finalizó Tonks con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio ya le habían sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica. Harry se decepcionó mucho, pues esperaba escuchar a ese traidor y verlo pagar por lo que le había hecho a sus padres. Después de saber eso Moody se fue alegando que tenía mucho que hacer dejándolos a ellos tres frente a la puerta del propio ministro que había mandado a buscar al chico Potter, después de que Tonks y Remus le prometieran que lo iban a esperar afuera, tocó la puerta y una voz masculina le indicó que pasase. La oficina en sí, era muy sencilla, de un color beige claro que le daba una sensación de calidez y con los muebles cafés, en contraste con la pintura, el ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando lo que parecían ser unos documentos, levantó la mirada y le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿quería verme señor?

-En efecto, señor Potter – comenzó el ministro – verá seré lo más conciso que pueda porque imagino que ha de tener cosas importantes que hacer – Harry sabía que probablemente no tenía nada más productivo que realizar, pero no quiso interrumpirlo – el Ministerio de Magia le debe una disculpa y yo como su máximo representante estoy en mi deber de dársela.

-¿una disculpa?

-Sí, señor Potter, una disculpa – continuó Rufus – como se habrá dado cuenta, la aurora Nymphadora Tonks capturó hace tres días al mortífago Peter Pettigrew – dijo el ministro observando la reacción del chico, pero éste ni se inmuto – y durante el interrogatorio él admitió haber traicionado a sus difuntos padres y provocar la muerte de la docena de muggles con la intención de inculpar al señor Black.

-¿Él hizo eso? – Al ver que el ministro le miraba confundido agregó – digo, ¿Pettigrew confesó todo?

-Sí, señor Potter, en el ministerio podemos ser muy persuasivos – le declaró el ministro – además tengo entendido que el Señor Black es su padrino, ¿es así?

-Era, señor, era – le contestó algo agobiado el chico – Bellatrix Lestrange le asesinó hace tres años – Rufus Scrimgeour le miró con condescendencia.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerle señor Potter – le dijo el ministro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la bella oficina – sé perfectamente las condiciones en que el Señor Black murió, mas si le interesa puedo hacer algo por usted y por él claro, como una especie de disculpa hacia usted, si usted acepta ya luego veré las disposiciones del Señor Black – finalizó el ministro con una sonrisa.

-¿D-disposiciones? No comprendo Señor Scrimgeour.

-Verá señor Potter, su padrino no murió…

-¡¿QUÉ? – Interrumpió Harry sorprendido y al borde de las lagrimas, el ministro le miró con compasión – p-pero… y-yo lo vi… y-yo lo vi irse – decía entrecortadamente el muchacho con el rostro entre las manos, eso debía ser una broma, estaba de luto y al ministro le parecía gracioso decirle eso, pero luego lo miró y su seriedad le demostró que hablaba muy en serio.

-Señor Potter comprendo que no entienda nada, pero le ruego no me interrumpa y me preste atención – Harry asintió en silencio volviendo a meter la cara entre las manos – bien, el velo, señor Potter, no es una forma de morir, es una especie de prisión y el ministerio puede traer a su padrino de regreso, este arco funciona de manera similar a como si quedaras atrapado dentro de un espejo, puedes ver hacia afuera, gritar, golpear y maldecir pero no podrás salir - al ver que el chico se confundía más agregó – a menos que el propio ministro te libere, y como ya le mencioné si usted acepta yo puedo liberarlo.

-¿U-usted? ¿y-yo? ¿S-sirius? – balbuceaba el chico anonadado

-¿entones señor Potter? ¿Acepta mi disculpa? – inquirió el ministro con una sonrisa.

-S-si… ¡por supuesto que sí! – Harry no se lo creía, podría tener de vuelta al mejor amigo de su padre.

-Excelente, ahora señor Potter…

-Harry, señor – interrumpió el chico sacándole una risa al ministro.

-Harry, le pido que por favor se retire, como supondrá tengo trabajo que hacer – continuó mientras el unigénito Potter se dirigía hacia la puerta – espero se quede cerca, he de suponer que lo primero que querrá ver su padrino es a ust, Harry – finalizó Rufus con una sonrisa a lo que Harry respondió asintiendo.

...

-¿Qué crees que quiera el ministro con Harry? – inquirió una chica de cabellos rosa a su acompañante.

-No tengo idea Nymphadora.

-¡Oh Remus! No me llames así que no me gusta

-Como tú quieras Tonks – finalizó el licántropo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿crees que sea algo relacionado con Pettigrew, Remus? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Probablemente, solo espero sean buenas noticias, Harry ya ha pasado por mucho.

-Sí, y todavía no sabemos nada de Hermione, el pobre está destrozado – finalizó la chica al ver como la puerta de la oficina del ministro se abría para dar paso a un chico de cabellos azabaches rebeldes y ojos esmeraldas, mas estaba tremendamente pálido y tembloroso.

Remus observó como Harry abandonada el recinto del ministro descompuesto, pensó lo peor y corrió a ayudarle, no había llegado hasta él cuando éste se le lanzó al cuello llorando descontroladamente, se paralizó y pudo notar a Tonks a su lado intentando ayudar al chico. Después de cinco minutos intentando serenar al chico, en la oficina de Remus, por fin se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? – el joven no respondió de inmediato, sin embargo lo hizo.

-Él… él me ha dicho… q-que está vivo – tartamudeaba un nervioso Harry

-¿Quién está vivo? – esta vez fue Tonks la que preguntó mirando inquieta a Remus que pensaba lo mismo que ella, el Señor oscuro, pero el chico no respondía.

-¿Harry? ¿Quién está vivo? – volvió a preguntar.

-S-sirius – fue todo lo que el chico pudo responder antes de desmoronarse en lágrimas nuevamente.

El licántropo se paralizó, no había escuchado bien, no podía ser cierto, su viejo amigo, ¡vivo! ¿Pero como…?

-¿S-sirius? ¿Sirius Black?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cuántos Sirius conoces? – Ironizó Tonks, el licántropo la miró con fingido reproche – ¿Harry? – El aludido la miró, tenía sus ojos verdes rojos producto del llanto, se acercó y le abrazó – es una excelente noticia, no llores más – le dijo secándole unas traviesas lagrimas

-Si Harry, pero… ¿pero cómo es que está vivo? – inquirió su antiguo profesor.

El joven les explicó su conversación con el ministro con lujo de detalles y también lo de quedarse cerca para ver a su padrino.

-¡vaya! Esto es muy interesante – fue lo único que dijo Remus Lupin antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-¿señor Lupin? – preguntó un muchacho desde la entrada

-¿Qué sucede Héctor?

-El ministro me pidió que viniera a buscarle señor.

-En un momento salgo – dijo mientras se volvía hacia el chico – no tardaré mucho Harry – le dijo con una sonrisa a la que Harry respondió con una más radiante – ya regreso – mencionó esta vez para Tonks la cual se sonrojo hasta la medula y bajo la cabeza asintiendo. Harry estaba feliz de ver la escena, pero más feliz porque pronto vería a su adorado padrino.

...

-Permítame expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas Señor Black – decía un hombre de melena rojiza con rayas grises y penetrantes ojos amarillentos detrás de un par de gafas de metal.

-Perdóneme señor ministro, pero ya era hora de que me sacaran de aquí – le espetó con desagrado mal disimulado un hombre alto de cabellos negros con tonos azules y ojos grises sin brillo. -¿Qué les impulsó a sacarme de aquí? – inquirió Black.

-Su ahijado – fue lo único que respondió el ministro

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Contésteme por Merlín! – se exasperó el hombre en la necesidad de saber de su ahijado.

-Tranquilícese por favor señor Black – le ordenó Rufus, al ver que el hombre se controlaba prosiguió – el señor Potter se encuentra perfectamente y me parece que debe estarlo esperando – al ver como Sirius hacia ademán de marcharse le detuvo – aun no termino señor Black.

-L-lo siento señor – se disculpó avergonzado por sus impulsos.

-Antes de que se marche debemos hablar de algo que considero importante, su remuneración, me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que me exprese sus deseos para que a manera de disculpa el ministerio pueda cumplir sus disposiciones.

-Verá señor ministro, si bien no quiero dinero de parte del ministerio, hay algo que realmente deseo – observó como el veterano mandatario le prestaba toda la atención posible por consiguiente continuó – cuando se está dentro del velo se pueden escuchar cosas muy interesantes, señor, y una de ellas es cierto hechizo rejuvenecedor que el ministerio ha descubierto. – contestó de manera sugerente.

-¿Y sería solo eso señor Black? – cuestionó el ministro son una sonrisa

-No, también deseo que el hechizo le sea aplicado a Remus Lupin, tengo entendido que es auror, – el ministro asintió comprobando la información – que mi nombre sea limpiado en todo el mundo mágico y que pueda volver a tener mi puesto como auror– finalizó satisfecho el animago.

-Bien, señor Black, su nombre será limpio y podrá volver a trabajar como auror, estará bajo el mando de Alastor Moody, sin embargo me temo que el hechizo solo se lo podremos aplicar a usted – al ver que el hombre iba a reprochar continuó – a menos que el señor Lupin esté de acuerdo – finalizó el ministro con una sonrisa que creció cuando la de Sirius hizo acto de presencia.

-Mandaré a llamar al señor Lupin, por el momento esperaremos en mi oficina señor Black – el padrino de Harry no pudo más que asentir emocionado.

Sirius se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado en uno de los sofás de la oficina del ministro, mientras éste firmaba sus trámites y todos los documentos necesarios para cumplir sus demandas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, tras el debido permiso, ésta se abrió dejando a su paso a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados.

-¿Me llamó señor … - el hombre se detuvo cuando un grito lo interrumpió y casi se cae cuando algo lo embistió.

-¡MOONY!

-¿S-sirius? – balbuceo intentando no perder el equilibrio por la persona que lo estaba abrazando.

-¡pues claro que soy yo! ¿Cuántos Sirius conoces? – le preguntó divertido mientras le tomaba de los hombros para luego volverlo a abrazar. A Remus le pareció curioso que le hicieran la misma pregunta dos veces en una mañana.

-Ejem… - carraspeó el ministro tras ellos – bienvenido señor Lupin, tome asiento por favor, el señor Black y yo tenemos algo que proponerle.

Tras una hora de tratar de explicar cómo funcionaba el hechizo, el ministro por fin pudo finalizar.

-Y así es como el encantamiento le resta doce años, sin embargo todos sus conocimientos se quedan con usted, en otras palabras, el hechizo solo modifica permanentemente el físico de alguien, ¡Señor Black! ¡Le juró que si vuelve a interrumpirme le meteré de por vida en ese velo! – le regaño el ministro a Sirius que estaba por abrir la boca por enésima vez para preguntarle algo a Remus que no venia al caso, Black agachó la cabeza avergonzado para disfrute del licántropo y del ministro el cual dio un suspiro antes de continuar – lógicamente seguirá envejeciendo pero esta vez como si tuviera, en su caso y del señor Black, veintitrés años, ¿me comprende?

-Eso creo, entonces, ¿este encantamiento nos dejará a mí y a Sirius de veintitrés años, pero con la madurez y la experiencia que ya poseemos?

-Así es, señor Lupin –confirmó el ministro satisfecho de que le haya entendido.

-¿Y a partir de ahí, seguiremos envejeciendo normalmente?

-Exacto

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices Moony? – inquirió esta vez Sirius aun avergonzado.

-Pues que yo no le veo problema- contestó con una sonrisa

-En ese caso, procedamos inmediatamente –finiquitó el ministro con una sonrisa.

...

Harry y Tonks se encontraban en la oficina de Remus Lupin hablando animadamente, el chico le expresaba su deseo de ver pronto a su padrino y la metamorfomaga le escuchaba atenta sonriendo de vez en cuando. Hasta que a la joven le dio hambre y aunque él se ofreció a acompañarla, ella insistió en que se quedase en la oficina por si Remus regresaba, Harry la vio salir por la puerta rumbo a la cafetería. El chico se quedó pensativo, absorto en sus cavilaciones y el tiempo pasó a ser un punto lejano en su mente, la relatividad de cada pensamiento y lo volátil que podían ser sus reflexiones le encerraron en un mundo donde podía controlar lo que sucedía en su imaginación y volar a lugares insospechados de la mano de cada ilusión y escoltado por cada sueño. Estaba tan ensimismado que no reparó en dos figuras masculinas que le miraban divertidos, ambas de mediana edad que irradiaban felicidad, y que sigilosamente habían entrado a la oficina del licántropo.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! – le gritó una voz provocándole un salto, del susto cayó al suelo justo al lado del sofá donde hasta hace unos instantes estaba recostado pensando. Dos carcajadas resonaron en toda la estancia.

-¿P-profesor Lupin?- preguntó algo atontado por el golpe mientras se ponía de pie.

-Harry te recuerdo que ya no soy tu profesor así que llámame Remus – le contestó un joven de escasos veinticinco años de cabellos castaños claros, ojos dorados y facciones más finas, definitivamente era su ex profesor pero se veía tremendamente joven y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Y a mí, no piensas saludarme muchacho? – le preguntó otro joven detrás de Remus, poseía unos orbes del color del mercurio, el cabello lacio negro con tonos azules, el rostro perfectamente delineado y cuidado, no llevaba barba ni bigote y sus ojos brillaban con expectación contenida. Harry miró al joven que se suponía era su ex profesor el cual con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió confirmándole la pregunta que se negaba a salir de sus labios.

-¿S-sirius? – preguntó aun sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡desde luego! ¿A quien espera… - pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el joven que vivió se le abalanzó encima y se fundieron en un profundo y emotivo abrazo.

-Harry ya regresé, traje dos cafés y unos paneci… - pero Tonks tampoco pudo terminar la frase, se quedó helada al ver a esos dos hombres con Harry. - ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – les espetó

-Me temo mi querida Tonks que esta es mi oficina – le contestó Lupin sonriente

-Y qué bueno que trajiste comida sobrina, porque me muero de hambre, imagínate, tres años sin comer, ¡TRES AÑOS! – agregó Sirius con aspavientos en sus manos.

-¡vaya! Eso es todo un record para ti, Padfoot – se burló Remus de su amigo.

-¿R-remus? ¿S-sirius? – preguntó confundida la chica

-¡pues claro que somos nosotros! –Contestó divertido Sirius – Moony, ¿no crees que nos han preguntado mucho eso hoy?

-¿tú crees Pad? A mí me parece que le hemos impresionado – comentó el licántropo observando la boca abierta de Tonks, la cual se sonrojó de inmediato provocando la risa de los presentes incluido Harry que miraba la escena divertido.

-¿entonces trajiste comida Tonks? – preguntó Harry salvando a la chica de un momento más incomodo del que ya estaba viviendo.

-E-este… ¡sí! Pero solo traje dos cafés – contesto un poco agobiada, camino hacia el escritorio para dejar la bandeja pero se tropezó con el brazo del sofá y si no hubiera sido por Remus hubiera quedado sembrada en el suelo.

-Gra- gracias – dijo algo acalorada por tener a ese apuesto hombre rodeándole su cintura.

-C-con gusto – le respondió Remus igual de apenado.

-Tranquila Tonks igual Harry y yo podemos ir por los nuestros – comentó divertido Sirius viendo como esos dos se separaban de un brinco, ambos estaban tan rojos que el cabello de los Weasley hubiera parecido rosa a la par de ellos.

-No hay porque, Sirius, yo puedo ir de nuevo – dijo mientras salía del lugar como un bólido.

Un silencio incomodo para el licántropo se formó a penas Tonks desapareció por la puerta, Sirius y Harry le miraban entretenidos, se la estaban pasando en grande.

...

-¡CRUCCIO! – conjuró una voz fría e indiferente mientras una figura femenina se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – siseó – veo que esas horas en la biblioteca no te están siendo de mucha ayuda sangre sucia.

La chica permanecía en silencio, recuperando la respiración, no podía sentir los músculos y los huesos le ardían. Todos los días venían y le daban por lo menos unos tres cruccios, se burlaban un rato de ella y luego la dejaban, hasta el otro día, en la noche un elfo llegaba y le dejaba un plato con comida, según lo que la criatura le contaba, eran las sobras de los alimentos y luego de que ella terminara el elfo se marchaba y la dejaba sola hasta que alguien apareciera por la puerta y entonces ella sabría que otro día había dado comienzo.

-¡CRUCCIO!

Dolor de nuevo, mil cuchillos ardiendo atravesando su cuerpo, no creía que pudiera soportar más.

-¿Por qué no ruegas como lo hizo la estúpida comadreja? – le espetó la voz.

-¿D- de que h-hablas Malfoy? – inquirió entrecortadamente por el dolor.

-¡Ah! ¿No lo sabes? – Se burló – tu estúpido novio chilló como niña, suplicando que le matara, y yo como soy tan bondadoso le concedí el deseo.

-N-no… No… ¡NO! – Sollozaba Hermione - ¡MIENTES! ¡RON! ¡N-NO!

-¡JA JA! Piensa lo que quieras sangre sucia la verdad, es la verdad.

-¡CRUCCIO!

Dolor, de nuevo, pero esta vez la maldición no lo provocaba.

...

-¡ESTUPIDO! – chilló una voz algo exasperante

-P-pero… no había forma – intentaba explicarse un muchacho de ojos color del cielo y cabellos castaños mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él.

-¡Por tu culpa casi fallamos imbécil! – le recriminaba la voz nuevamente

-¡Pero no lo hicimos! – contraatacó algo molesto ya, el miedo daba paso a la ira, estaba hartándose de ese maldito maltrato al que le sometían, inclusive ahora que el Señor Tenebroso había sucumbido ante el inútil de Potter las cosas habían empeorado, no entendía porque a Voldemort se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de separar al traidor de la sangre de Weasley y al sangre sucia inmunda de Granger de Potter y matarlos. Se suponía que esa tarea estaba destinada para los Malfoy y para Lestrange, pero la loca esa había pensado que era mejor primero cansar a Granger y luego matarla, y claro, como ella estaba detrás de la túnica del Lord, le dejó la tarea a él, para luego ella llegar jugar un rato, y después darle el golpe de gracia, no era que se quejara, la impura esa era buena oponente, pero él no era subordinado de nadie más que del Señor Oscuro y éste ya no estaba.

-¡No me hables así, estúpido mocoso!

-¡Te hablo como me dé la puñetera gana!

-¡CRUCCIO! – Bramó, el muchacho cayó al suelo gritando, mientras a ésta se le formaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, luego de un rato le retiró la maldición.

-¡Lárgate de mi vista! – le espetó, mientras el unigénito Nott se ponía sobre sus pies y con duros esfuerzos se alejaba de "la loca" como él le decía en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Lucius! – llamó

-¿Qué quieres ahora Bella? – le preguntó con desgana.

-Toma a ese inútil de Nott y ve a averiguar si es cierto que mi adorado primo está vivo – le contestó enfatizando el cinismo cuando le llamó "adorado".

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas Bella? – Inquirió con desdén – Bellatrix le sonrió de manera sugerente.

-Tendrás que pagarme por esto, ¿sabías? – cuestionó Malfoy, mientras se marchaba en busca del chico, la mortífaga le sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez de manera seductora.

...

Las calles aledañas al Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraban iluminadas por los faros y la luna menguante le daba un toque misterioso al lugar, dos hombres jóvenes caminaban por la acera mientras conversaban de lo que había acontecido en los últimos tres años y se dirigían hacia una heladería para disfrutar de un momento familiar.

-¿Entonces le pateaste el trasero a la serpiente esa? – Preguntó el mayor haciendo sonreír al más joven.

-Sí, eso creo pero a que costo – comentó algo desanimado.

-Harry, salvaste muchas vidas entiende eso, sé que es difícil para ti aceptar la muerte de Ron, pero debes seguir adelante, aun hay que encontrar a Hermione, no puedes darte por vencido ahora o la muerte de tu amigo habrá sido en vano – explicó Sirius sorprendiendo al chico que todavía no creía que ese fuera su padrino, era demasiado maduro para la edad que aparentaba su físico – ahora, ¡es turno para el helado! – finalizó dando saltitos como un niño pequeño y sacándole varias risas a Harry. Si, definitivamente ese era su padrino, ya le extrañaba.

-¿Cómo le mataste Harry? – preguntó un interesado Sirius después de un rato. Harry le miró, degustaba de un helado de chocolate veteado con chispas de menta, parecía que nunca hubiere saboreado uno ya que cerraba los ojos cada vez que comía un poco, como queriendo memorizar el sabor.

-Pues… -comenzó eligiendo las palabras – Voldemort no sabía cosas que yo si – comentó algo orgulloso – y aunque le di la opción de rendirse, le pareció una broma, un insulto – dijo recordando las palabras del mago oscuro - y me atacó.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó el animago emocionado haciendo sonreír a Harry.

-como te dije, él pensaba que yo bromeaba cuando le dije que la varita de sauco le fallaría, pero no era así, ese fue su error, porque la varita no podía atacarme y la maldición se le devolvió – finalizó el chico con una sonrisa viendo como su padrino se quedaba boquiabierto.

-¿La varita de sauco? ¿Existe realmente? ¡¿Es tuya? – cuestionó el mago anonadado

-Sí, le pertenecía a Dumbledore, pero Draco Malfoy le desarmó y luego yo a él, aunque Voldemort pensó que Snape al haber asesinado al profesor era el dueño de la varita y le asesinó a él…

-¿A Snivellus? – interrumpió cada vez más sorprendido

- Sí, pero como mencioné le pertenecía a Draco y luego a mí y Voldemort no sabía eso.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo Sirius asimilando la información – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry – el chico se sonrojo – eres un gran mago, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y lo está, estoy seguro de ello – finalizó el animago sonriendo y alborotándole el pelo al chico.

Después de haber disfrutado de un exquisito helado, según el criterio de Sirius, caminaron rumbo a la mansión Black.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Mmmm?- respondió el aludido algo absorto.

-¿Cómo saliste del velo?

-el ministro lo hizo, él solo necesitaba decir mi nombre y que quedaba libre para que la muralla de cristal se ablandara y yo pudiera salir.

-¿y qué se siente? Me refiero a ¿Cómo es estar dentro del velo?

-pues… es como estar encerrado dentro de un espejo, dentro de una caja de cristal diría yo, es muy frustrante, porque, verás, dentro de esa cosa se escucha, se ve, se siente pero no se puede salir y las personas de afuera lo más que escuchan son débiles murmullos – hizo una pausa y pensó – en otras palabras puedes estar gritando hasta quedar afónico que las personas solo escucharan susurros.

-cuando estábamos en el ministerio, antes de que cayeras del otro lado del velo, Luna y yo los escuchamos, pero los demás no, ¿sabes porque?

-hasta donde tengo entendido, las únicas personas que pueden oír las voces que vienen de allí, son aquellas que poseen una conexión al velo, pasada, presente o futura.

-¿tu las escuchas?

-cuando estaba dentro de él sí, después de que salí todo quedó en silencio, no las escuché más.

-¿Habían más personas dentro?

-Sí

-y si habían más adentro, ¿Por qué no salieron cuando esa cosa se "ablandó" como dices tú?

-porque – Sirius pensó antes de continuar – digamos, que entre las personas que estábamos ahí, y vaya que había muchas, no podíamos acercarnos unas de otras porque sino una especie de descarga, parecida a un cruccio, nos recorría el cuerpo y además esa cosa se "ablandaba" solo por donde yo fuera a salir, el resto seguía igual.

- o sea, ¿os teníais que mantener a raya?

- sí, algo así – finalizó el animago con una sonrisa.

El silencio reinó durante otro lapso hasta que Harry divisó dos figuras encapuchadas cruzando la calle y desapareciendo tras un callejón, alertó a su padrino y en silencio les siguieron, aparentemente no les habían visto porque continuaron caminando, iban hablando, parecía que discutían, se acercaron un poco más y se escondieron tras un basurero.

-¡Tú le dirás! ¡No pienso hablar con esa loca otra vez! – ordenó la primera voz.

-¡Le tienes miedo! –se burló la segunda voz, que reconocieron al instante como la de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡No! ¡Es solo que esa mujer esta desquiciada! ¡Solo a ella se le ocurre secuestrar a la sangre sucia esa! ¡Aparte los Parkinson no me agradan!– se defendió la primera voz, Harry se paralizó de inmediato, ellos sabían dónde estaba Hermione, intentó moverse pero Sirius con un ademán le indicó que se callara y escuchara atento.

-Tú bien sabes que Bellatrix odia a Granger, aún no soporta que se le haya escapado la primera vez y además niño llorón la mansión de los Parkinson es perfecta, no sé de qué te quejas – le dijo con desgana

-¡¿Pero yo que tengo que ver? ¡Está loca! ¡No voy a decirle nada! ¡No me soporto ese lugar! – le espetó.

-tranquilízate o nos van a oír, yo se lo diré niño valiente – se burló nuevamente Malfoy.

Sirius le indicó a Harry que le siguiera en silencio, el chico obedeció alejándose del lugar, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de visión de los mortífagos, el animago le explicó en silencio lo que iban a hacer.

-Ahora ya vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean – dijo Lucius Malfoy

-¿Por qué la prisa Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con la varita en alto amenazando a los dos magos. Ambos le miraron con diversión.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – comenzó Malfoy con sorna, mientras sacaba la varita al igual que el otro mortífago al que Harry reconoció como Theodore - ¿Dónde dejaste al inútil de tu padrino Potter? –le siseó

-Aquí estoy Malfoy – habló Sirius mientras avanzaba con la varita en alto hasta quedar al lado de Harry - ¿Por qué, ya me extrañabas? – se burló

-Veo que es cierto, estás vivo de nuevo – comentó el hombre de nuevo – aunque un poco más joven me parece, ¿no es así, Black?

- Y listo para mandar tu rubio trasero a Askaban – esta vez fue Harry quien habló sorprendiendo a su todos por el desprecio incluido en la frase – o mejor aún, a hacerle compañía a tu esposa en el infierno – le espetó con odio. El rostro del mortífago se contorsionó en una mueca de ira pura, mas aun así no atacó.

-Veo que el señor Potter a aprendido a insultar – ironizó pero el odio y el desprecio era palpable en su voz.

-¡BASTA!-Bramó Nott - ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- y un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia Harry

-¡PROTEGO! – Conjuró Sirius impidiendo que el hechizo tocara a su ahijado.

-¡EXPULSO! – Contraataco Harry lanzándoselo a Nott, el cual lo esquivó con facilidad, mientras Sirius y Malfoy se debatían a cada lado de ellos.

-¡DESMAIUS! – Lanzó Lucius mientras Sirius convocaba un escudo.

-¡ENVERTESTATIL! – Invocó Sirius mientras Malfoy se defendía.

-¡MIMBLEWIMBLE! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ¡RICTUSEMPRA! –Harry lanzaba maleficios a diestra y siniestra, apremiando más a Nott, el chico era bueno, pero Harry era más rápido, en los últimos dos años había adquirido mucha experiencia y en un segundo de indecisión un rayo escarlata le pasó rozando el oído izquierdo a Nott, asustándolo y provocando que éste se desvaneciera en humo negro seguido de Malfoy que al ver como Nott huía dejándolo contra esos dos se escabulló inmediatamente.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Se me escapó! – Gruñía Sirius mientras zapateaba como si hiciera un berrinche, lo que le pareció a Harry extremadamente gracioso ya que comenzó a carcajearse a costa de su padrino.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le espetó, a lo que el chico explotó en nuevas risas al ver más cabreado al animago.

-¡Venga Harry!, deja de burlarte, tenemos que convocar a la orden – le dijo intentando razonar con él, viendo cómo reaccionaba y se ponía serio agregó – hay que planear un rescate.

...

Dos figuras se distinguían en los oscuro de una habitación, descansaban recostados en una cama intentando controlar la respiración luego de los satisfactorios acontecimientos que acababan de llevar a cabo. Después de un rato, cuando ya sus voces no se escuchaban enronquecidas por el placer, una figura femenina habló.

-¿Le viste? ¿Está vivo?

-Sí – respondió una voz más gruesa, un hombre.

-¿te vio?- volvió a preguntar la mujer

-Sí – la voz femenina no se escuchó más, pero el hombre se dio cuenta que está intentaba penetrar su mente

-Bellatrix, ¿se puede saber que pretendes? – cuestionó algo molesto.

-Solo me aseguraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no te mintiera?

-Exacto – la mortifaga le respondió con desdén – Y que ese imbécil no te hubiera escuchado Lucius–continuó

-Pero no lo hizo ¿Contenta? –le cortó el rubio levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose – ahora, si me disculpas, me largo, tengo una invitada que atender – finalizó con malicia mientras salía por la puerta.

...

Harry estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, llevaban dos horas intentando convencer a la orden de que Hermione estaba secuestrada en la casa de los Parkinson, Lupin, Tonks y la señora Weasley ya se habían puesto de su parte, pero Ojoloco insistía en que podría ser una trampa, Sirius estaba a escasos momentos de convertirse en perro y comenzar a morderle el ojo mágico de lo cabreado que estaba. Después de media hora más de discusión decidieron organizar una misión, Moody ordenó que se formaran en parejas, lo que provocó otra discusión ya que no podían ponerse de acuerdo, mientras él estudiaba los planos de la casa, Harry estaba a punto de lanzar maldiciones a lo tonto, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga estaba posiblemente siendo torturada y ellos ahí como críos discutiendo porque no sabían con quien ir, la imagen en otras condiciones hubiera resultado divertida, pero no esta vez. Al fin, luego de quince minutos de peleas y berrinches las parejas lograron establecerse, Sirius iría con Remus, Tonks con el señor Weasley y Kingsley con Moody. Harry se dio cuenta que no le habían incluido y comenzó a protestar.

-¡No! – Le cortó Sirius – tú te quedas aquí con Molly y los gemelos – Fred y George maldijeron por lo bajo pero no opusieron resistencia lo cual viniendo de ellos era extraño.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¡Es Hermione! ¡Yo puedo! ¡Vencí a Voldemort! – intentó Harry de nuevo.

-¡He dicho no! ¡Me importa un carajo que le hayas pateado el trasero al loco ese! – Le regañó el animago – Harry, no quiero exponerte, no sabes lo difícil que fue escuchar cómo Voldemort te perseguía y no poder ayudarte, entiende, – agregó para sorpresa de muchos incluida Molly que no creyó que Sirius fuera a madurar nunca – cada día escuchaba como te exponías a que te mataran y como medio ministerio quería tu cabeza y yo encerrado en ese estúpido velo sin poder siquiera hablar contigo, fue algo muy frustrante – le dijo más bajo, intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

-Pero Sirius… Está bien – aceptó al ver como su padrino le mirara de forma severa, empezaba a molestarle este nuevo Sirius era más sobre protector, lo cual no iba con la juventud que profesaba ni mucho menos con él, que lo único que quería era ayudar a Hermione.

-Volveremos pronto – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Y la traeremos de vuelta – agregó Remus.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya – ordenó Ojoloco – Y Sirius – el aludido se volvió hacia Moody – Si esto funciona te ascenderé – le soltó sin más, el animago casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Yo? – Ojoloco se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera dicho algo importante.

-¡Vaya Padfoot! Creo que es una gran noticia, tendrás una gran responsabilidad sobre ti– exclamó Remus, provocando que Sirius se pusiera blanco y luego rojo por la vergüenza, lo que sacó las risas de todos, ¡Oh! Sí ¡Moony se las pagaría!

Harry los miraba irse uno a uno y llamó a su padrino antes de que éste saliera por la puerta.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Sirius un tanto desconcertado.

-Vuelve – le contestó al tiempo que le daba un abrazo, el animago no reaccionó al instante, pero luego respondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto – le confirmó sin borrar la sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

...

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegró mucho saber que la historia si gustó, espero la opinión no cambie. XD! Agradezco en especial a:

**Smithback: **Yeah! ¡Adivinaste! ¡Me alegra saber que te resultó interesante!

**Marina:** ¡Gracias! Creo que ya sabes quién la ha secuestrado, me era algo difícil seguir manteniéndola en secreto. ¡Me entusiasma mucho saber que si te gustó!

Y a los demás muchísimas gracias por leer y dejen sus opiniones porfa! Son muy importantes para mi! XD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

El maravilloso y mágico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la magnífica J.K. Rowling, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados.

**[…]**

**N/A: **Lo siento! Una pequeña crisis de inspiración sumada a los acontecimientos de fin y principio de año me impidieron actualizar antes! Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que me agregaron a Favoritos! Es Genial! (*·*)! También gracias por sus reviews! Son un aliciente para continuar la historia, es obvio que es mi primer long-story (^- ^)! Y agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios! Me gustaría mejorar con el tiempo y creo que para eso su opinión es relevante! Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capi!

**[…]**

La quietud del bosque que les rodeaba provocaba una sensación general de terror y la ansiedad empezaba a notarse en sus rostros. Muchas veces habían pasado ya por eso y aun les era imposible acostumbrarse al temor de perder a uno de los que ahora se encontraban ahí, reunidos estudiando los planos una vez más.

Sirius intentaba prestarle atención a Ojoloco, pero le era muy difícil, él sabía que Remus si lo estaba haciendo y calculaba posibles estrategias para luego comentárselas, por algo Moony siempre había sido el serio del grupo, el calmado y el inteligente. Pero él no podía dejar de recordar a todos sus amigos perdidos por ambas guerras y su mente viajaba a James y Lily, los extrañaba mucho, tantos años ya y él seguía como el primer día.

No había entendido mucho, pero el plan era simple, no muy lejos de donde estaban, escondida en pleno bosque, se encontraba una trampilla que daba a un pasadizo el cual a su vez conducía a las mazmorras donde probablemente estuviera Hermione, él y Remus se encargarían de entrar por ahí y buscarla aturdiendo y capturando a cualquier mortífago que encontraran, los demás esperarían afuera de la mansión por una señal para comenzar un disturbio y atraer la mayor cantidad de mortífagos posibles para dejarles el camino libre a ellos.

**[…]**

El frio calaba los huesos, mientras una figura masculina acompañada de un elegante perro negro se movían en silencio buscando una entrada para dar inicio al plan, sabían que debían darse prisa, se encontraban en desventaja de numero y no tenían idea alguna de cuantos mortífagos estuvieran dentro de la mansión, era prácticamente una misión suicida e iba a ser difícil salir bien parados de ella, pero debían hacerlo, tenían que concentrarse al máximo y utilizar todas sus habilidades. El perro se movió inquietamente olfateando un espacio reducido del húmedo suelo y su acompañante observó la entrada que escondida señalaba el ingreso a las mazmorras de la mansión Parkinson. La abrieron con cuidado y ambos se perdieron dentro del pasadizo.

Caminaban sin hacer ruido cada uno con un hechizo desilusionador para camuflarse con el medio, el perro iba delante atento a cualquier signo de movimiento y listo para atacar si así fuese necesario, detrás caminaba Remus, quien con la varita en alto prestaba atención tanto al camino como al can que le guiaba, hacia uso de sus sensibles y desarrollados sentidos lobunos para junto con el perro captar el menor indicio de vida que se encontrara cerca. Llegaron al final, a un costado se encontraba una pequeña escalera que daba a otra trampilla, Remus trepó por ella y levantándola un poco asomó la cabeza, no había nadie, era un cuarto circular desierto, sin un solo mueble o celda como se esperaban, salvo por una puerta algo oculta. Salió completamente dejándole espacio al perro que de un salto estuvo a su lado, olfateando el lugar, cuando estuvieron seguros que no había nadie allí, el animago volvió a transformarse revelando al padrino de Harry, llevaba ropa muggle, vaqueros negros y una camisa negra con delgadas líneas azules, tal como había salido con su ahijado por el helado, pero a diferencia de que ahora portaba su capa negra. Remus por su parte portaba su túnica favorita, un color parecido a su adorado chocolate. Ambos se miraron y luego con precaución caminaron hacia la única puerta existente, salieron con cuidado y observaron el cuarto que se abría ante ellos, estaba poco iluminado y repleto de lo que parecían ser calabozos, pero enteramente vacio, sin rastros de Hermione. Una idea loca se cruzó por sus mentes, loca pero probablemente cierta.

-¿Y si…? - preguntó en un susurro el licántropo.

-Ni hablar Moony – le cortó el animago – ella está acá, lo sé…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¡Shh! – le calló – vamos, debemos seguir – finalizó.

Avanzaron aun con el hechizo encima, subieron varios pisos, revisando cada habitación y cada pasillo, pero la casa parecía estar desierta, a Sirius la seguridad empezaba a fallarle, ¿y si de verdad habían caído en una trampa? No, Hermione tenía que estar allí, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía, ella estaba ahí. Llegaron al vestíbulo y Remus decidió enviarle un patronus a Ojoloco para que iniciara el ataque, por su parte ellos se escondieron cerca, si había mortífagos en esa casa, saldrían por ahí y no debían ser descubiertos. Observaron por los grandes ventanales de la mansión como sus compañeros iniciaban un alboroto llamando la atención, para su alegría, de cuatro mortífagos, ella si se encontraba allí, Hermione estaba en esa casa.

**[…]**

Moody recibió la señal de Remus y dio la orden de ataque, casi al instante aparecieron mortífagos asombrados por ver los aurores ahí, nadie sospechaba nada. Bellatrix apareció hecha una furia y comenzó a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra, Kingsley y Ojoloco le hicieron frente juntos, mientras Tonks luchaba con Theodore y Arthur hacia lo suyo con Lucius Malfoy.

La batalla se hacía más ardua, más apremiante, hechizos iban y venían mientras aurores y mortífagos esquivaban velozmente, por momentos podía escucharse la risa maniaca de Bellatrix para luego oírse gruñidos, insultos y de nuevo la risa.

Concentrados ambos bandos como estaban no repararon en una figura encapuchada que se movía sigilosa, esperando para atacar, salvo Kingsley, quien se percató a tiempo para convocar un escudo e impedir que el maleficio les diera de lleno a él y a Ojoloco, se volvió para enfrentar a Nott padre dejando a Moddy enfrascado con Bellatrix.

La batalla no duró mucho, la balanza empezaba a inclinarse a favor de los aurores, Tonks logró aturdir y amarrar a Theodore, y su padre al darse cuenta se escabulló, dejando a Bellatrix contra los tres magos.

**[…]**

Caminaban velozmente aprovechando el alboroto afuera, revisaban arduamente cada habitación que hallaban sin éxito, la castaña no aparecía por ningún lado. Salieron de un cuarto vacio y se percataron de una figura que más adelante salía de una habitación con dirección a ellos. Sirius le indicó que avanzara, que él se encargaría y lo más rápido que pudo se coló por la habitación de la cual Dolohov había salido, mientras el animago le hacía frente al mortífago. Entró lo más cauteloso que pudo y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy mofándose de alguien, mas aun así le notó cierto deje de temor en la voz, se burlaba de una pequeña figura encogida en el suelo, encerrada en una celda, que sollozaba ahogadamente.

-¡DESMAIUS! – Conjuró hacia el rubio el cual con asombrosa rapidez evadió el hechizo.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!

-¡PROTEGO!

-¡REDUCTO!

-¡INCARCEROUS! – Maleficios iban y venían destruyendo cuadros y muebles en su afán por alcanzar a uno de los dos magos, Draco podía ser muy inteligente y audaz, pero Remus ya había luchado dos guerras y aunque aparentara veintitrés años poseía una experiencia innegable para la batalla y estaba arrinconando al rubio en una esquina, el cual al verse apresado entre la pared y el licántropo prefirió huir dejando tras sí una estela de humo negro, un licántropo enfurecido y una débil muchacha a punto de morir.

"¡Hermione!" se reprendió mentalmente por su tardanza volviéndose hacia la chica.

-¡Alohomora! –Susurró apenas para que la puerta de la celda se abriera.

Se acercó lentamente y la tomó en sus brazos, la chica se encogió ante el contacto y gimoteó más fuerte, tenía el cabello enmarañado, estaba pálida, casi traslucida, se veía débil, las ojeras y los labios morados casi azules le daban un aspecto moribundo, un corte le partía el labio inferior y en la comisura podía verse rastros de sangre seca, tenía los ojos hinchados y el izquierdo estaba algo morado signo de que había sido golpeada físicamente también.

-¡Shhh! Tranquila, ya estamos aquí… Estás a salvo ahora – la consoló, mientras que le ofrecía algo de chocolate que acaba de sacar de la túnica, la castaña lo comió débilmente antes de desfallecer en sus brazos. Se levantó lo más rápido que la castaña le permitió y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, no podía aparecerse con la Gryffindor en ese estado, solo le quedaba esperar que Sirius le ayudara un poco. Y como caído del cielo, ahí estaba su amigo, haciendo una rabieta porque el mortífago se le había escapado, cuando lo vio, con la chica en sus brazos, dejo de maldecir y corrió a ayudarle. Andaban lo más rápido que podían, afuera ya no se oía tanto revuelo, cuando llegaron, la batalla había llegado a su final, Theodore Nott se encontraba amordazado en una esquina siendo así el único mortífago capturado, los demás se habían dado a la fuga. De inmediato partieron hacia San Mungo, excepto Moddy, Shacklebolt y el señor Weasley, los dos primeros se fueron hacia el Ministerio de Magia para entregar su captura y Arthur se encaminó a Grimmauld Place.

**[…]**

Apenas se aparecieron en San Mungo, echó a correr, sin importarle si le regañaban o que no supiera el cuarto donde la tenían. Se encontró la recepción y pregunto atropelladamente por la ubicación de su mejor amiga.

Corría a lo que le daban los pies, se tropezó varias veces, la ultima con un sobresaltado Remus.

Con preocupación y agonía en la voz inquirió por la salud de su amiga. El silencio respondió inevitable a su pregunta. Se sintió desfallecer, cada musculo de su cuerpo se volvió gelatina y su mundo dio vueltas. Se apoyó en la silla más cercana y se dejó caer, lagrimas de cristal resbalaban ansiosas por sus mejillas, enrojeciendo sus orbes esmeralda. Lloraba con el rostro escondido entre sus manos mientras en su garganta se ahogaban los sollozos de su dolor. Su cuerpo convulsionaba involuntariamente mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos y su alma era divida y esparcida por el infierno que vivía. Una mano amiga se posó en su hombro, apretando suavemente, infundiendo el coraje que no poseía en esos momentos.

Una voz grave le impidió morir allí mismo. Levantó con presura la vista, a la vez que el sanador daba un rápido informe sobre su mejor amiga.

Estaba mal, muy mal, mas aun la chispa de la vida estaba en ella, su corazón aunque débil aun latía, y el suyo latía con ella. La palidez de su rostro, las marcadas ojeras y la desnutrición que su cuerpo profesaba le daba un aspecto fantasmal, mas aun así delicado y hermoso como si de una pieza de fina porcelana se tratase.

El sanador había mencionado desnutrición, deshidratación y quizá pérdida temporal de memoria, sin embargo le impactó más conocer de la infección que ahora tenía a su amiga al borde de la muerte.

Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta quedar al lado de la camilla, con delicadeza tomó su mano, acariciándola al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas corrían con libertad nuevamente. No soportaba verla en ese estado, se negaba si quiera a pensar en perderla cuando ya había perdido a su hermano. No imaginaba su vida sin esa castaña que cada día iluminaba su vida con su sonrisa, no podía vivir sin sus manías o los dolores de cabeza que le provocaba cada vez que él hacia algo incorrecto.

Transcurrido el tiempo de visita, cruzó el umbral de la puerta echándole una última mirada de esperanza a su convaleciente amiga para luego alejarse con pesar arrastrando los pies con desgana.

Se dejó ir en una silla azul de la sala de espera, apenas prestando atención a su alrededor, sumido profundamente en recuerdos de la amistad que por tantos años había cultivado y que ahora casi le habían arrebatado por competo.

Una voz amiga le sacó de sus cavilaciones ofreciéndole un poco de chocolate en tableta, accedió más por cortesía que por sus ganas de comerlo, tal vez así Lupin le quitaría la vista de encima por un rato. Pudo observar como su padrino se burlaba del licántropo por andar chocolate consigo, también notó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Remus le dedicó a Sirius cuando éste le pidió un poco, mas se sentía ido, apenas si escuchaba las palabras que estos se dedicaban. Reparó en la persona que se acababa de sentar a su lado y que le observaba con curiosidad, de reojo se dio cuenta que se trataba de Luna y dejando de lado su intacto dulce se volvió y le miró a los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo para luego deshacerse en lagrimas en los brazos de su amiga ante la mirada preocupada y afligida del par de merodeadores.

**[…]**

Caminaba algo cabizbaja por los pasillos del hospital en busca de sus amigos, la sentencia de ese chico Nott la había dejado exhausta, ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil sentenciar a un criminal? Si bien era solo un chico, había utilizado imperdonables contra muchos incluida ella. Al menos esperaba que toda una vida en Askaban le hiciera meditar sobre sus actos y las consecuencias que estos le trajeron. Y para empeorar la situación ahora tenía que trabajar en la búsqueda de los Parkinson, ya que el hecho de que no estuvieran en la mansión ni en la batalla no quitaba la probabilidad de que estuvieran involucrados en lo acontecido, o al menos eso le había dicho Ojoloco.

Se paró en seco cuando le vio, todo su cansancio se desvaneció cuando notó una sonrisa nerviosa surcar sus labios y una mirada anhelante en sus ojos. Intentó disimular su situación y se enfocó en lo que importaba: Hermione. Su salud no había mejorado pero los sanadores hacían su mejor esfuerzo, aunque notó que para Harry eso no era suficiente. Se sintió afligida por ese chico, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y ahora luchaba por mantener a su otra amiga con él, haciendo vanos intentos por arrebatársela a la muerte, desvelándose noches completas solo por verla en la misma condición, ni un avance ni un retroceso, pensó que quizá eso se daba a que Harry estuviera enamorado de Hermione, mas casi de inmediato rechazó la idea, si bien no era absurda, comprendió que el amor que ellos compartían iba más allá de cualquier enamoramiento, lo de ellos era especial, era como si fueran hermanos, una relación más profunda quizá que la de los gemelos Weasley, y probablemente se debiera también a que el chico se aferraba a la vida de su amiga para no morir él también. Pensó en la familia de pelirrojos que ahora debían luchar con la perdida de Ron y acostumbrarse a su ausencia, recordó la última vez que vio a Molly, haciéndose la fuerte pero destrozándose por dentro, recordó a Ginny llorando por las noches y a los gemelos serios y apagados por primera vez, recordó la mirada melancólica de Arthur y el dolor reflejado en los rostros de Charlie y Bill. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia cierta persona de orbes dorados que se encontraba dos sillas a su izquierda, se ruborizó levemente evocando cada momento junto a él. Le atraía desde mucho antes que cambiara su apariencia y con mucha más razón le atraía ahora, una leve sonrisa acompaño a su rubor. Casi le parecía escuchar su aterciopelada voz, casi podía sentir su presencia, casi podía oler su aroma, dulce chocolate, podría jurar que le escuchaba susurrar su nombre…

-Tonks… Tonks… Tonks…

Como una caricia a sus oídos, cada vez más cerca, más fuerte, esa voz, la única que podía hacerla soñar despierta, la única que podía llevarla a lugares inhóspitos, la única que tenia potestad sobre su mente y su corazón…

-¡Tonks!

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Lupin realmente la llamaba. Se despertó por completo de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que tenía varios pares de ojos puestos en ella, Sirius tenía una mirada divertida y una sonrisa arrogante cruzaba su rostro, Harry la miraba inquieto, no supo porque, Luna parecía no mirarle, pero ella sabía que posiblemente fuera la que le estuviera prestando más atención, Neville miraba con atención y nerviosismo, y notó también que Remus estaba peligrosamente cerca, con el seño levemente fruncido y una mirada de preocupación cruzaba por sus ojos, se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Si? – susurró de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el ministerio?

Comprendió las miradas de algunos y con cautela narró lo ocurrido con el unigénito de los Nott y la orden de Moddy. Pudo notar la mirada afligida de Harry y la comprensión de Luna. Sirius y Remus asentían conforme ella relataba la situación, Neville se limitaba a observar con curiosidad sus zapatos. Cuando finalizó Lupin se notaba preocupado al contrario de Sirius que tenía el rostro impasible mirando fijamente a su ahijado.

-Harry – le llamó, el aludido levantó el rostro para ver a su padrino. – deberías comer algo.

-No pienso moverme de aquí

-No te estoy preguntando, anda vamos que yo te acompaño por un café.

Harry le devolvió una mirada mordaz, pero se levantó y con pesar y rabia contenida se encaminó hacia la cafetería con Sirius a su lado.

Tonks los miraba irse mientras volvía a dejarse llevar por su mente de la mano de su mejor recuerdo, uno con orbes dorados y preocupación en su rostro.


End file.
